monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Elder Gods (Mortal Kombat)
The Elder Gods are omnipotent beings that exist in the Mortal Kombat ''series. These immortal entities preside over all the realms of reality, though they do not interfere directly with mortal affairs, content only with observing. They are responsible for creating the Mortal Kombat tournament as a means of safeguarding the realms. History Before the realms of Mortal Kombat came into existence, there was the One Being, which comprised all of known reality. The Elder Gods waged war and created the Kamidogu, powerful weapons used to shatter the One Being. The Elder Gods then created the realms from its body, with Earthrealm as the center of power. Even though the One Being was shattered, its divided mind plotted through exceptionally powerful individuals. It acted through Onaga at first, and would later through Shao Kahn, both unaware of its manipulations. Original Timeline The Elder Gods' rule of non-interference in mortal affairs that do not threaten their own existence was evident when Shao Kahn, Emperor of Outworld, merged Earthrealm with Outworld to reclaim his wife Queen Sindel, in direct violation of the sacred rules of Mortal Kombat. Raiden begged the Elder Gods to stop Kahn, who was required by those rules to win ten consecutive Mortal Kombat tournaments before he could take Earthrealm, but the Elder Gods did nothing. Thus, the Elder Gods show no signs of being truly benevolent or malevolent towards the various threats posed to Earthrealm. They usually only intervene if their own existence is threatened. Their non-intervention nearly cost them their very existence when Shinnok escaped from the Netherrealm and attacked them directly. Millennia earlier, rumors had it that they had cursed Shang Tsung to consume the souls of other mortals to maintain his existence, either not knowing or not caring that his need to devour mortal souls would lead to him learning the location of Shinnok's Sacred Amulet. Eventually that knowledge would reach Quan Chi, who used it to free Shinnok and take the amulet for himself. Shang Tsung's abilities however were taught to him from Shao Kahn centuries ago. Thanks to the intervention of Raiden, Fujin, and the champions of Earthrealm, Shinnok was stopped. As a reward, Raiden was granted Elder God status. However, Raiden soon shed himself of this status when the Deadly Alliance arose as a threat to Earthrealm. Divesting himself of Elder Godhood to lead his mortal friends into direct combat, this time Raiden's efforts were thwarted, with all of his allies either killed or disabled. The threat posed by the Deadly Alliance was rendered moot, however, when The Dragon King appeared at the scene where Raiden had just been defeated by the two sorcerers. For millennia Onaga had lain in wait from beyond death to be resurrected and complete his conquest of the realms. Raiden, Shang Tsung, and Quan Chi were unable to stop him. As a last effort, Raiden released his godly essence, causing a massive explosion, yet Onaga was unharmed. Soon, all of Raiden´s energies reformed in Earthrealm, but were corrupted by Onaga´s very essence. This drove Raiden to believe that he could neither trust the Elder Gods nor his mortal comrades. Most of all, Raiden was furious with the mortal Shujinko for being duped into aiding the Dragon King's return. Ironically, this time the Elder Gods did interfere. Now aware of a possible threat to them and the realms, because Onaga had acquired all the Kamidogu and the Amulet, the Elder Gods summoned Scorpion to act as their champion and destroy Onaga. In exchange for his services, they agreed to resurrect his clan. However, after Onaga's defeat, the Elder Gods - for unknown reasons - resurrected Scorpion's clan as the undead, rather than as fully restored humans. Scorpion perceived this as an act of betrayal on the Elder Gods' part and turned against them. Alternate Timeline Long ago, the Elder Gods foresaw the possibility that Mortal Kombat might result in the rise of too many powerful kombatants whose intensifying kombat could result in Armageddon. This prophecy eventually came to pass as warriors from across the realms gathered in Edenia where the Pyramid of Argus had arisen. Atop the pyramid stood the fire elemental Blaze who held the ultimate power of Armageddon, and whoever defeated Blaze in Mortal Kombat would be granted this awesome power. Though it was intended that one of the sons of Argus, Taven and Daegon, would acquire this power and use it to restore balance to the realms, it was ultimately Shao Kahn the Konqueror who claimed the prize. Having seized such raw godlike power, Shao Kahn slaughtered the remaining kombatants, destroying the thunder god Raiden last. Before Kahn delivered the fatal blow, Raiden knelt seemingly in prayer, but actually cast a spell that allowed him to send a message back in time to his past self. The message was three words: ''"He must win." Raiden's message to his past self triggered a radical change to established events, most notably the events surrounding Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm. At that time, Raiden had sought council with the Elder Gods and pleaded for them to intervene, but they refused. However, as events unfolded and the champions of Earthrealm fell one by one, Raiden eventually came to understand the meaning behind the message he had received from his future self. "He must win" actually referred to Shao Kahn; since Kahn had launched an invasion of Earth without first securing victory in Mortal Kombat, the invasion violated the Elder Gods' sacred rules and would be considered an act of treason against them. When Kahn attempted to merge Earthrealm with Outworld, the Elder Gods at last intervened. They empowered Raiden who then fought the mad warlord and defeated him in battle. The Gods then seized Kahn and together they disappeared in a flash of light, ascending to the Heavens where the Elder Gods would punish Kahn for his transgressions. With Shao Kahn's destruction, the merger did not go forward and Outworld's armies retreated from Earthrealm. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Celestial Beings Category:Gods Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Magical Creatures Category:Immortal Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Groups